Bella's Beginning
by Camimae707
Summary: Bella's life is amazingly flawless when she meets Edward. But what happens after her parent's Christmas party? What happens after Jacob 'helps' Bella? What happens to her and Edward? What happens then? Normal pairing. Please Review
1. Bella's Beginning

**ok, cut me some slack this is my first story. BPOV= Bella's point of view. EPOV=Edward's point of view. **

_**(I do love Eminem but niether Bella nor Edward seemed like that type)**_

**BPOV**

_Welcome to housing online! To find a time to move in, __click here__. _

I had signed up for a roommate to live with because I couldn't afford a house on my own. I was at Stanford and got my Bachelors degree, but then I couldn't afford it and so I had three days to move out. Now I had a place to go to, but I didn't know the people living there. They were just moving in too and I had about four hours to start moving in.

My packing was finished and so I started to load up my truck. The drive was three hours so I needed to start driving if I wanted the keys to be handed over to me so I could get first pick on rooms. As I drove, I noticed a man about my age, 23, and I almost caused a car crash; I couldn't take my eyes off of him! Maybe we would run into each other, he seemed to live around where I would.

I pulled up in the drive way and noticed a note on the door:

Hello new roommate! Sorry you couldn't get here first, but we did save you the best bedroom! It's up the stairs and toward the front of the house. We are out going grocery shopping. Hope you like chow-mein. If not we can go back and get something else. -Alice & Rosalie

Alice and Rosalie must be nice if they would go back and buy me a different dinner. I opened the door to find a kitchen diagonally the my back right and stairs to my left. The kitchen had a granite counter, stainless steal fridge, sink, and red wood cabinet and lighter red wood flooring. The rest of the house was carpet. There was a big TV. and a ton of movies along with one big couch and one love seat. I headed upstairs to my room and found that I had a desk, bed, dresser, and closet. First, I emptied everything on my bed and found all my clothes; hung up the pants and shirts in the closet, and folded everything else in the dresser. When my dresser top was covered with jewelry, buttons, two family pictures and makeup, I was almost done.

"Hello? Anyone home? Ouch! Rose, don't shove!" I heard a sing song voice chirp. I opened my door and looked down to see Alice being rushed by Rosalie. They both had three bags of groceries in there hands. I casually went down stairs.

"Hi, I'm Bella. You must be Alice?" I asked taking one of her bags.

"Ya! Oh how nice to finally meet you. This is Rosal-" She was cut off by Rosalie.

"Rose. This is Rose." She said glancing at Alice. I took one of her bags too and she smiled in thanks. Once we sat the bags down on the counter, I extended my hand to them. They took it and she shook. After we finished packing, eating, putting away groceries, and the doing dishes, it was 6:17.

"Who want's to go out?" Rose shouted. We looked at her in astonishment.

"How? I'm too tired!" Alice cried and I nodded in agreement.

"Come on, no one can be too tired to party and drink. Bella?" She looked at me to try to convince Alice. I guess it wouldn't be that bad. Plus I wanted to try to be on their good side.

"Well I guess it wouldn't be that bad as long as none of us go to crazy or leave one another." I said looking at my feet.

**EPOV **

It had been a week since my arranged online housing and I had learned some thing about Emmet and Jasper:

Emmett was super strong; Jasper was very sensitive

Emmett was the clubbing type; Jasper was a bit shy

We acted as if we were brothers and had known each other our whole lives

It was about 6:08.

"Come on fella's, get your game face on!" Emmet's booming voice came from the hallway.

"Oh no." Jasper didn't have the time to continue.

"No more going out for the week alright? I don't want to be around so many babes unless I'm really in to at least one of them." I wanted an actual relationship unlike Emmet.

" Stop being such a pussy! Let's go!" You couldn't say no because his mind was already made.

"Fine." I grumbled, "Let's make him happy, Jasper."

"All right, let's get this over with."

**BPOV**

After we were all dressed up and at the club, I got this feeling dull feeling. I knew that all I wanted was a relationship and not just some random guy. We all three went over to the bar but I didn't order anything. I wasn't in the mood to drink.

"Bella, stop moping and tell us what's wrong." Rose said. I didn't want to talk about it but something came over me and so I did.

"Well, I'm just sad because I would much rather have a relationship and not just a bunch of meaningless guys." Why did I tell them? I don't know.

"Oh I went through that same thing. It goes away when you get in a relationship. Trust me, if you put yourself out there, maybe you'll find someone special." Alice suggested as she patted my hand. She was right and so I tried to perk up.

**EPOV**

Right when those three entered the club, I knew I had to talk to one of them. I could feel it.

"Let's sit here." I suggested. Six open seats all next to each other would be perfect. We sat. They sat next to us. I was sitting next to her. I didn't know her name, but I knew I had to talk to her. I over heard her saying she wanted to be with someone. I couldn't help but smile. She was in the same position I was _and _she was hot _and_ she had two friends that could keep Emmett and Jasper occupied. I had to try and talk to her.

**BPOV**

Right after I told the girls what was up, I heard a deep booming voice, "Why?" then a pause, his friend telling him not to shout, "Alright, whatever." Then he stood up and asked Rosalie to dance. A weird song came on, 'Just Loose It' by Eminem. I smiled because this song, if you listen to the lyrics, can make you laugh so hard! I heard a chuckle from the person next to me and…wow…he was amazing. He had bronze hair and green eyes. His voice sounded like velvet.

Just after Rosalie stood, his other friend came over to Alice, took a deep breath, and asked her to dance. When she smiled and stood up, I looked over at the mysterious hot dude. With normal luck, I would have been able to look at him without him knowing. But I didn't have normal luck. With my luck, he turned his head and caught me staring. When he flashed me a crooked smile, my heart skipped a beat. I tried to smile back, but I didn't know if I did.

"Let's not leave you lonely." He said standing. He offered his hand, "Would you like to dance?"

I stuttered a bit, "Ya, sure." I smiled and took his hand as he led me to the dance floor.

_**(to get the full effect, listen to that song on you tube.) **_

'_Now everyone report to the dance floor, to the dance floor, to the dance floor, now everyone report to the dance floor. Alright Stop….pajama time.' _

When he said stop, everyone paused their movement and when he said pajama time, we all started back up again. Out of no where, He pulled me up onto the bar top and I saw Alice, Rosalie, and their dance partners up there too so I continued to dance.

When the song was over, he whispered in my ear if we could go sit down. I said sure and he led me over to the more private areas. We sat down on the couches and he pulled the blind around us.

"So did you know that song?" he asked me.

"Ya why?" I smiled a bit.

"Well it was either that, or your just a really good dancer. But you moved your body perfectly to that beat."

"Ya. I like Eminem, he just went through a lot so he would have something to sing about." I answered hoping that he didn't despise Eminem. I listened to him but he was more of my second choice.

"I know. I like him too." He flashed me another crooked smile. Again, my heart skipped a beat, "I'm Edward." He stated in his perfect voice.

"Bella." I don't know why I smiled again, but I did.

"So did you just move to Portland? I haven't seen you before have I?"

"No I just moved here with my new roommates about," I paused to look at a clock, "seven hours ago."

"That recent?" He raised his perfect eyebrows.

Just then, Alice and Rosalie ripped open the curtain.

"Bella we need to go," Rosalie glanced at Edward and added, "right now." I looked at him and we both stood up. Without even thinking, I grabbed his phone and punched in my number. I heard his chuckle and I smiled. He must have been amused by how urgently I gave him my number. I slipped the blackberry into his pocket.

"Well, maybe we will see each other around town." He said hopefully.

"Bella, now!" Rose shouted getting irritated with me.

I ignored her, "Ya." I slipped him one more smile before being pulled away by my anger filled roommates.

"What was that all about?" I asked Rose.

"I can't really like him, I just can't." She mumbled to herself while Alice started up the car.

"Rose? Why can't you really like who? Edward's friend?" I was confused as usual.

"Ugh! I can't really like him because he is so…so…so perfect for me, I can't have a real relationship, and I definatly can not let him crush me! I'm not just a hot body! I'm not just sex and money! I can have feelings too but I can't have feelings for him!" She was pissed and Alice and I could tell.

"What is it?" I asked.

"She doesn't want to get her heart broken again. Even though he is totally right for her in every way possible." Alice clued me in.

"Let's change the subject. Alice, how was what's his face?" Rosalie was done talking about her problems.

"Well, his name is Jasper, and he's really nice and sweet but he's shy too. I hate to admit it, but he is 110% my type." She mumbled, smiling with a bubbly look to her face. When she snapped out of it, she said, "So I could tell you and um, that guy, were pretty happy." Alice wanted same information.

"He likes Eminem! And he thinks that I moved my body perfectly to the beat. His name is Edward and his voice is like velvet. His smile makes my heart skip a beat." I couldn't believe how much I liked him.

"We are in the same boat. Emmett does that to me too." Rosalie was upset about this spell he had over her.

"Jasper does the same thing to me." Alice was also under the spell.

"The only bad part is…I don't want him to stop. The feeling is so magical." I was dazed. Alice nodded in agreement. Rose just pouted and said she didn't want him to stop either but she doesn't want to get hurt.

Just then, all of our phones got a text message.

_I really liked talking to you. _

_Hope we can see each other soon. _

_Well, you have to see me again… _

_-Edward _

"Was that from Jasper and Emmett?" I asked them both.

"Ya." Alice said peeking at Rose's text.

I was so happy he had already text me back. But what was this about I had to see him again? Of course I wanted to but I didn't know what he was talking about.

_How do you figure I have to? _

_Bella _

"What Bella?" Alice asked with a look on her face like she knew what he had said to me. "Does he have something of yours? Did you leave something with him purposefully? Bella, do you want to be with him?" Alice swarmed me with questions and I chose to only answer the last one.

"I said I wanted a relationship when we first showed up didn't I? And don't call me desperate." I told her stating the obvious. I got another text from Edward.

_I didn't really think that part through yet. _

_Would it be an ok answer if I just said _

_that I _**wanted** _to see you again? _

_-Edward _

I sighed. He wanted to see me again! How? Why? He was perfect and I was far from it.

_Yes that would be fine._

_Bella_

It was now 8:30 and I was getting ready for bed. I hoped that if he really did want to see me soon, his soon would be in the next 14 hours. Then It would be morning and we could hang out. I was interrupted by a Alice and Rosalie shouting.

"Alice! Look what you did!" Rosalie yelled.

"It's not my fault! The popcorn bowl slipped! I didn't mean to-" Alice's chirpy voice was cut off by Rosalie.

"Fine but you have to clean it all up." She stormed upstairs with popcorn in her hair. She didn't know about that part. I slowly inched my way to her room. Away from my room, away from Alice's and to her door.

"Rose? It's Bella. Can I come in?" I tapped on her door. And didn't wait for a response. She was lying on her bed, unknowingly getting popcorn all over it.

"Let me help you." I walked over cautiously afraid she might snap.

"Help me with what? I'm fine."

"The, um, popcorn in your hair." Why did I tell her? I didn't want her to freak out again. It must be that persuasive look she was giving me.

"You know what? I'll do it myself. I need to get to sleep anyway. Goodnight Bella." Where was that coming from? I guess she didn't really like me much.

"Ya goodnight." I gave her a smile and then closed the door. Afraid that Alice might be upset because I went to Rose before her, I went down stairs to help her with the popcorn. She was crouching down with a dust pan and brush in her hand.

"Do you want some help?" I asked stepping on a piece of popcorn and hearing the crunch.

"Thanks Bells. Could you get the other pieces in a pile so I can scoop them up more easily?" I grabbed a broom and got to work. Three hundred pieces of popcorn and a trash bag later, I was in bed. But how could I sleep? How could I think of anything else except Edward? The last thought I had before I started dreaming about him: I hoped that I would see him soon.


	2. The Date

I awoke to birds singing. It was the beginning of fall but I couldn't care less. If I would be colder than ever, I wouldn't care. All of my thoughts were focused on Edward. I grabbed my navy blue jacket and headed down stairs. I sighed. My new home was beautiful and comforting.

"Good morning Bella," I heard Alice chirp from upstairs. She was in silky pajamas and bunny slippers. "Would you go get the news paper for me? I'm nothing without it."

"Sure," I smiled as I opened the door. Just then, a car drove by and I hurried inside. I didn't want to be seen in my flannel pants and camisole covered with only a jacket. Alice was already in the kitchen taking out a pan and some eggs. I decided I should help, so I started to grate some marble cheese.

"How do you like your eggs?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter to me," She cracked the first egg but the yolk popped when it hit the pan.

"Scrambled then," she muttered to herself. Opening her door, Rosalie yawned and stretched her arms out. She made her way to the stairs and sat on a bar stool.

"I need my coffee," She rumbled looking around our kitchen to try and spot a coffee machine.

"Sorry Rose, we don't have one. Why don't you ask Emmett to buy you a Starbucks. I'm sure he'd do anything to see you again," Alice teased her.

"I just might. Then you could ask Jasper to bring you some Dutch chocolate," She spat back. I smiled in amusement; wrong choice.

"Then Bella can ask Edward to bring her flowers," She whispered to Alice knowing I would hear.

Oh so slyly, Alice snuck both Rosalie's and my cell phones.

_Could you bring me a Starbucks coffee?_

_-Rosie_

_Could you bring me some flowers?_

_-Bella _

We both saw her but she didn't know it. Right when Rosalie almost had her phone, she snatched it, "No! He really will bring me Dutch chocolate and I don't want him to think I'm pushy."

"Well Emmett will think I am pushy too," Rose looked over at me for some support.

"Edward will really buy me flowers. Alice be fair," Alice looked at me, then Rose. Her eyebrows were pushed up at Alice.

"Hand it over, honey," Rose said while smirking.

'Was she really worth it? Was she everything, that you were looking for. (Feel like a man) I hope you know that you can't come back. Cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass. You're gonna see me in your dreams tonight, My face is gonna haunt you all the time'

Rosalie let her phone ring; it was her ex. Apparently the one that broke her heart because of the ring tone she had. Instead she grabbed Alice's phone and sent the message. The rest of our breakfast was peaceful and we got everything washed before:

'Would Ya spare a minute? Give me a single chance to look in your eyes let-'

I cut of my message ring tone. It was from Edward.

_Go outside._

_Edward_

"What? Bella? Breath!" Alice knew who it was from and made me more embarrassed. I stood up, walked to the door, took a deep breath, and reached for the handle.

"Bella?" Rose and Alice were now standing behind me. I opened the door.

Flowers in a vase, steaming Starbucks coffee, and Dutch chocolate were sitting on our front porch along with a card addressed to all of us.

Thank you girls for letting us know what you like.

-Edward, Emmett, and Jasper

"Awww," Alice screeched. "How sweet." She was starting to tear up.

"Oh Alice, it's not that big of a-" Rose's eyes wandered down to her coffee. "He got coffee!" Alice walked up to her room with her chocolate, Rosalie with her coffee, and I sat the flowers down on the counter. I dialed his number and it rang twice.

"Hello beautiful Bella. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine but…how do you know where I live?"

"Do you remember getting the newspaper?" I could tell that he was smirking. "That car was yours? You saw me? You knew that was me?"

"How could I not? You were the most beautiful thing in that whole neighborhood." I couldn't stop my smile.

"Are you free today?" He asked with hope.

"Um, Ya," I stuttered.

"How about lunch? Would 11:30 be ok?"

"Ya."! I tried to be as normal as possible but in my head I was screaming.

"ok. I'll pick you up then," his voice was flawless.

"Bye" was all I could say before I hung up. I ran up the stairs to tell Alice what my plans were. One loud scream from Rose and Alice later, we discovered that we all had plans with the guys. It was our first date with them. We were all very thrilled. I had been on plenty of first dates, but when I got there I usually didn't want there to be a second date. I had never been in love before I didn't know I would be, but that meant I was a virgin.

"What?" I asked Alice. She scurried to her room.

"What what?" She was staring at me before. She sighed.

"I just don't know what to do about Jasper and you handled Edward so well. It's different with him, he's shy, sensitive, emotional-" She trailed off on her own thought. I patted her on the shoulder, "You'll be fine," I promised her.

It was now 11:00 and I was dressed in my best casual date clothes; dark blue jeans, a long-sleeved gray flannel shirt, a royal blue jacket, and black converse. Alice was wearing a cherry top with a bright red long-sleeved shawl, shorts, and red high heels. Rosalie, however, was wearing a tight denim mini skirt, a low-cut lacy pink top, and some black Coach high heels with a Coach bag. My hair was down and normal, Alice made the bottom of her hair flip out, and Rose had big, loose curls in her hair. We were ready.

"Hey Alice, do you have any hoops?" Rose asked.

Alice rolled her eyes, "No, but you do." Alice nodded her head upstairs toward Rosalie's room.

"Fine, But if I damage mine it will be your fault," she muttered.

"Alright," Alice said unsure while raising her eyebrow.

'I want you to want me-' I opened my phone to find a new text from Edward. Rose was giggling a little to hard for my taste.

"What? It's not like your not thinking that about Emmett," I said then smiled to let

her know I was joking and she smiled in response.

_Are you, Alice, and Rose ready? _

_Emmett wants to leave a bit early_

_Edward_

I smiled and answered.

_We're ready _

_-Bella_

"Oh oh oh! Bella, I have a necklace and I want you to wear it," She ran up to her room and then came back down. She held out her hand. I did the same.

Dropping it into my hand she said, "It's a live laugh love necklace." Sure enough, in a circle no bigger than a quarter, live laugh love were repeating in a loop and a heart separated each word.

"Thanks Rose," I didn't know what was urging her to do this.

"Alice hurry up, Jasper is on his way," Rose shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" We heard her song-like voice exclaim.

A jeep pulled up. Rosalie screamed, "It's him! Ohmigosh! Emmett is here. Do I look ok?" She asked me suddenly freaking out.

"You look fine. Go!" I said shooing her out the door. She took a deep breath, heard a knock on the door, and took another deep breath before opening the door.

Emmett was standing on doorstep wearing jeans, a T-shirt, and a jacket that hugged his huge muscles gazing into Rose's eyes, "Hey Rose," He just stood there and took in every inch of her.

"Hi," She stood on her tip toes, put her hand on his left cheek, and kissed his right one. She stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Do you think he'll break her heart?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know. I hope not," I looked out the window, "Alice? Jasper's walking up to the door."

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi Jasper," She smiled and put her hand in his.

"I was hoping it would be ok if we took a walk," He smiled with all his heart; she did the same. Smiling, she closed the door and walked off.

As soon as they were out of sight, I saw a Volvo pull into the driveway. I was more calm than Rose and Alice were and didn't need that deep breath. I stood up and peeked through the window. When I saw him walking to the doorstep, all the breath in my body vanished. The doorbell woke me from my unconsciousness. My hand touched the cold doorknob and I turned it.

"Hi Edward," I said I couldn't believe how happy I was to see him.

"Hello beautiful Bella. Are you all ready?" He asked.

"Ya. So where are we going?"

He flashed me a crooked smile that made me melt away. I took a step forward but tripped on the little metal strip that held the door in place. I fell right into Edward and he stood me up. When we looked up, we were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Sorry, I'm a little clumsy," I said looking down at my toes. Edward took my face in both his hands making me look at him.

"As long as I'm with you, you'll be safe," He intertwined his fingers with mine and I didn't mind. He opened the passenger door to his Volvo and I buckled the seat belt. He came around and didn't buckle his. I chose not to say anything about that.

"So where are we eating?" I asked, he didn't answer me before. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Do you like surprises?" Edward asked enjoying that the suspense was going to drive me crazy.

"Ya, I guess," I sighed. "I just hope it isn't some stuffy place."

"Don't worry, it's quite the opposite," He said looking out the window at a park but it was totally empty. He pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"I hope your not allergic to grass," He opened the door for me and reached in the back seat to grab a blanket and a picnic basket.

When we had everything all set up, we ate the food Edward packed. We had sandwiches, salad, and hot cocoa. When we were all done eating, I laid down on the soft blanket and sighed.

"Did you know that this is my first picnic?" I asked inching my way over to him without him knowing.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"Better," I said without thinking.

"Really, why?" He asked already knowing why. I guess he just wanted to her me say it.

I thought quickly. "Because I'm not cold." I answered but he didn't buy it.

"Really? Your just not cold?" He asked. I nodded.

***

We were back at the house and we were the first one's there so I decided to give Edward a tour of the house.


	3. Terminators and boys?

**_Ok everyone, here is another chapter! Sorry about all the music in my story but music is my life and it is my way of expressing feelings so...here you go! _**

**_If you don't watch 'Terminator! The Sarah Connor Chronicles' then sorry you might be clued out. _**

"So this is the kitchen…" I said in my best tour guide voice while gesturing my arm to the back right. He nodded and looked at the counters. I smiled unintentionally.

"And these are the stairs…" I played a bit.

"I see. Bella, how many times have you tripped on these?" He asked flashing me the crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Ha! I haven't tripped once on those," I stated proudly.

"Then let's not have now be the first time ok?" He smirked.

"Alright but I really don't think-" He cut me off by picking me up and cradling me against his strong chest.

I was about to yell his name and struggle to get free. I was about to stick my tongue out at him. I was about to tell him he wasn't playing fair. I was about to say he needed to put me down or else…

Or else what? I didn't want him to put me down. I didn't want to stick my tongue out at him or tell him he wasn't playing fair or anything like that. Besides, he was playing fair.

"If I don't trip, then fine," I said and tried to snuggle against him without him noticing too much. He raced up the stair then set me gently on my feet. I smiled again but he didn't see.

"So that's Rose's room," I pointed to the room at the end of the hall. "That's Alice's room," I pointed to the room in the middle. "And this is my room," I said walking in behind Edward. There was a pile of empty boxes stuffed inside each other beside my bed.

"Whoa," I half yelled. Edward turned around and saw me tripping over myself. I collapsed into him and he fell back onto my bed. I fell on top of him.

We gazed into each other's eyes and I quickly stuttered, "Sorry. I am…really…clumsy."

"I don't mind," he smirked. "Besides," he tucked a free wisp of hair behind my ear, "I like breaking your fall." He didn't say it, but I got the feeling it wasn't just because I was lying on him on my bed. He gave me a really weird feeling. Good weird though. I never felt like this before.

The door bell rang so he helped me up. Again, he carried me down stairs to the door. I peeked through the spy hole but found nothing. I opened the door. There was a letter on the doorstep so I looked up. The mail truck drove by continuing it's course.

It was from my mom and dad.

_Dearest Bella, _

_How is moving from Stanford? Oh Bella, we've missed you too much. That is why your father and I are ordering you to come to our Christmas party. I know you don't like it but you can bring anyone you like. Sweetie, you can even bring a hobo. You have no other choice. I am your mother Bella and I want you to come. You'll have fun I promise. I'll want to know all about your boy life so be ready. _

_-Renee _

"Oh no," I said slumping my shoulders while closing the door.

"What? Seeing your parents can't be that bad Bella. It's a party. You can even bring a hobo if you want," he teased.

"Ya but she is always getting into my life. It can get overwhelming sometimes," I hoped she wouldn't really ask about my boy life.

"You know her better than I do," he gave up. I was happy I won-

What did I win? We weren't fighting. I guess all of the guys I've dated have been real jerks. It must be an instant reflex.

The door opened. We were still standing behind it but I was the one closest so I would get hit. Edward quickly held out his hand and stopped the door before it knocked me out.

"Bella?" Alice peeked her head through the door to find the house empty. She stepped through pulling Jasper with her. I was pushed up against Edward so he pulled me into a hug. I giggled which gave our hiding place away.

"Oh hi Bella, I didn't see you," she said looking at our position. Quickly she turned to Jasper. "Um. Let's go in the kitchen," she said pulling Jasper's hand.

Edward turned to me so I asked, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Actually, I'm quite comfortable right here," He hugged me closer but I tossed him a playful glare. He spread a crooked smile across his face and I melted in his hands. The power he had over me was amazing. I needed to focus on breathing and not fainting or entwining his perfect bronze hair with my fingers.

Oh God how wonderful that sounded. I closed my eyes and imagined Edward and I in this same position…without the clothes between us. I had to open my eyes quickly before that fantasy became reality.

I pushed him away gently and wandered over to the couch. He followed and sat down right in the middle. I sat next to him but then he pulled me by my hips so he was lying down and I was pressed up against him. He kept his hand around my waist and I knew he wasn't planning on moving it. He wasn't going to make this easy on me was he?

Alice and Jasper appeared in the room. Alice had already picked a movie and pressed play. I couldn't focus with Edward right behind me. That close. Oh God. Because he was making this very hard on me, I decided to do the same. I rearranged myself so that my ass was pressing up against his erection.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, "that isn't quite fair.

"Well, your not being fair either," I wasn't going to let him off easy.

"You really over estimate my self control. I am using all of my power to keep my hands off you." Edward said. I felt silly whispering to him. Wanting to see if he was telling me the truth, I brushed myself over him.

He took a deep breath, "Alright, you asked for it," He pushed his hand a quarter of an inch up my shirt.

"Fine I'm stopping I'm stopping!" I shouted in a whisper.

"Well well, look who is struggling just as much as I am," he chuckled. I sighed knowing our little war was over. Edward was so nice to me I couldn't believe I was dating him.

When the credits rolled off the screen, I heard a car door close and a lot of laughter. Rose was home.

The door opened, "Hey Alice. Hi Bella," Rosalie walked through the door with a large Emmett behind her.

Alice greeted, "Hi Rose. You remember Jasper and Edward," she nodded he head in Edward's direction. Edward smiled at Emmett like he knew what his thoughts were. It was an easy guess though.

"Emmett-" Rose was cut off by his booming voice.

"Alice and Bella," he looked at each of us Then whispered something to Rosalie that made her blush.

"Ya ok so it's nice to um formally meet all of you and I'll be in my room if you need me," She rushed upstairs with Emmett. A few seconds later, Alice and I got a text from Rose:

**_DON'T NEED ME_**

_-Rosie_

We all cracked up at that.

***

After we all were done with the second movie, it was about 5:00. We still weren't sick of each other.

"Well I guess we should head out," Edward said. Everyone knew that the guys didn't want to leave but they wanted to give us some space. Everyone knew that us girls didn't want them to leave but we wanted to not be too clingy.

"Ok well see you tomorrow?" I asked with every ounce of hope.

"Of course," he seemed to be full of relief. Maybe he thought I didn't like him as much as I said. They walked to the door. I rushed over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. He flashed me a crooked smile and my heart, as usual, skipped a beat. When he left, it felt like a part of me was missing, but I couldn't place it.

I sighed. _Damn what was wrong with me? He was just a guy_, I told myself. I had no hope of believing my own lie so I let my head fall to Alice's shoulder. Once I saw the same look on each of their faces I was relieved. I didn't want to be the only one going through with this.

"Who's up for some taco's?" I asked in hopes of brightening the mood.

"Me!" they shouted in union. I cracked a smile. Rosalie grabbed a random pair of keys and ran out the door.

"Shotgun!" Alice yelled on the top of her sing-song voice. I shot her a playful glare to show her I didn't approve. She, however, laughed on the verge of hysterics.

I walked over to the convertible to find Rose in the driver seat with the music blasting Rehab by Rihanna. We sang along very loudly.

"Baby, baby. When we first met I never felt something so strong, you were like my lover and my best friend all wrapped in one with a ribbon on it. And all of a sudden you went and left I didn't know how It's like a shock that spun me around and know my heart's dead I feel so empty and hallow," Some how this was comforting. I mean some how we knew that this wasn't going to happen. Little did we know that the first sentence would be true.

***

We arrived at the house to find ourselves questioning each other.

"Alice, how do you feel about Jasper?" Rose asked.

"I told you yesterday. He is 110% my type," Alice put her hands on her hips but they soon dropped, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I need to be around him 24/7. It's crazy! But I can't actually do that because what if I scare him off? What if he thinks I'm obsessed and he never talks to me again? What if-" she was cut off by me.

"computer's take over the earth and use our bodies as camouflage?" They stared at me wide eyed confused. Then came the hysterics.

"Bella…that does…that is…they do!" Alice managed to talk between gasps for air.

"Oh you guys watch 'Terminator! The Sara Connor Chronicles' too?" I said the title in my best deep tough voice while I looked down at my toes sheepishly. That only brought on more waves of laughter that I couldn't help but burst out myself.

"Ok ok back to the boys. Rose?" Alice asked in a tone that wasn't asking her if she wanted to spill but telling her.

"Emmett is so perfect for me it's not possible. He does this thing that makes me go crazy for him and I don't know how to stop it. I have no control over myself when I'm around him and I don't care about anything else in the world…well you girls of course…but nothing else! You know how I can get. He totally puts up with it. Emmett is simply amazing." Rose finished with a sigh, "What about you Bella?"

"Ya, how's Edward?" Shit. They didn't forget about me.

"Well…Edward is um…really cool," I said then walked up the stairs and into my room. I just couldn't admit to them, let alone myself, the way I felt about him. I just couldn't handle it. I decided to just sleep. Terrified of the dreams I might have, I was about to get my book down stairs but when I opened my door, the CD player was blasting David Archuleta's Crush into my toes.

'I hung up the phone tonight, Something happened for the first time, Deep inside It was a rush, What a rush. 'Cause the possibility, That you would ever feel the same way, About me. It's just too much, Just too much. Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you. You got me hypnotized, So mesmerized, And I've just got to know...Do you ever think, When you're all alone, All that we could be, Where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it real or just another crush? Do you catch a breath, When I look at you? Are you holding back, Like the way I do? 'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away, But i know this crush ain't going, Away, Going away'

I needed that. It was true. Why did I want to ignore how I felt? I hit stop then off and stumbled back to my room and collapsed into a dream-filled sleep.

**_Tell me how you liked it! I'll try my hardest to have another chapter up by Friday? Saturday? _**

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! †


	4. The vile Mike

_**Ok. So let me just start out with .... I'M SORRY! 1. I brought in**_ Mike newton_**. ERRR I hate him!!!! o well. 2. I made Edward sing a slow song and play an instrument at a club. Which song? what instrument? Read on to find out! Oh ya. and the 3rd reason, you find out at the end of this chapter...DON'T SKIP AHEAD!!!!!**_

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD _**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD _**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD_**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD _**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD _**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD_**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD _**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD _**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD_**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD _**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD _**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD_**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD _**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD _**

**_DON'T SKIP AHEAD_**

**_consider yourself warned_**

"Bella, I need to know how you feel about me," Edward's husky, deep, caressing, voice reminded me of velvet.

"I love you," I admitted fully hearted.

"What?" he pulled away, "We've only been on one date. That's just creepy."

"No it's not! I can love who ever I want when ever I want," I ran after him but he just brushed me off his shoulder like a piece of dust.

"Then go love someone else," he looked over me, "freak," and with that he was gone. I just collapsed. I needed to prove to him I wasn't a freak. I ran and ran. Finally I found him. Then I heard a…a song? I started to listen with every ounce of everything I had. It was listen to your heart by DHT. He just vanished in thin air. I sank down to the ground and sobbed.

"Bella? Are you crying?" Was this voice Alice? Where was she?

"No no. she's sleeping." Rosalie.

"Look there are tear's falling down her cheeks. That means she's crying." I looked around but found nothing. "Edward's gone. He left me. I'm a freak." I hoped if I talked, they would show up.

"What the hell Bella?" Rose started to sound panicked.

"Bella! Edward isn't gone. He's been texting your for an hour. He just called and he wanted to know if you were ok. He was worried! But what's up with your ring tone? Listen to your heart? Bella, you need to wake up and call him before he thinks your dodging him," Alice started to giggle. Wait, did she say wake up? I'm sleeping?

I found my eyes and hands rubbing them together. Sunlight was brighter than I thought in that moment. Alice and Rose were standing by me and before I knew it picking out clothes for me to wear.

"What are you doing? I just woke up, I'm not going anywhere yet," I stumbled to my feet to find my phone open and on my dresser.

"Guys! That is trespassing. Not fair! And I told you, I'm not going anywhere," I was feeling a bit glad that Edward was worried but they didn't need to know that.

Alice just shook her head slowly then turned to me, "Bella, honey, he is going to want to see you and you will agree. I'm not stupid and I'm a pretty good guesser.

"Out out out," I shooed them out with my hands. When I called him, I didn't want to be heard. They obeyed and shut the door. I quickly dialed his number I had already memorized. It only rang once.

"Hello beautiful Bella." It felt so good to hear his voice I automatically was calm.

"Hey. So I um heard you called" I struggled to not stutter.

"Ya, Alice said you were sleeping," He said it as a statement but I could tell he wanted reassurance.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'. My mind suddenly wandered off, "Hey what time is it anyway?"

His chuckle made me stop breathing for a moment, "It's 3:37, love."

"In the morning?" I instantly felt foolish. The sun was up, of course not!

This foolishness just brought forth more chuckles, "No in the afternoon."

"No shit," I mumbled to myself but he heard. "Are you busy?"

"Fuck" He said to himself. "I wish I weren't, but I'm on a break at my work."

"Where so you work?"

"Barracuda. It's the um bar-" His voice was cut off by mine.

"Where we met," how could I forget.

"But only freaks come here tonight. It's single karaoke night," I could tell he was a bit embarrassed.

"Then I'm coming. So is Alice and Rose."

"To sing?"

"Hell no! I smirked, "To watch you sing." I immediately felt his eyes were widening.

"Bella…fine but I get to pick the song."

"Deal. We'll be there at 5:00.I have to catch up on breakfast and lunch."

"Good idea. Bye Bella, love."

"Bye Edward." I hung up and this opened the door. Two bodies fell to the floor.

"Ow! Rose, your crushing me! Get off," Alice shouted right in Rosalie's ear.

"Sorry, it's not my fault Bella opened the door," Rose said getting up. Alice huffed then got to her feet. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Eavesdroppers!" I shouted at them playfully.

"Sorry Bella. But what was the last thing he said to you?" Alice said very excited.

"He said-" Rose was cut off by a tense glare from Alice, "umm Ya what did he say?" Rose was playing along so why wouldn't I?

I did my best imitation of Edward and said, "Good idea. Bye Bella, love." I smiled thinking it was all fun and games. They didn't.

"OK, but what did he say after good idea again?" Rose wasn't playing anymore.

"Bye Bella, love?" I said it like a question because I was confused.

"Oh my God Bella! Are you blind?" Alice was getting impatient.

"What?" I didn't understand. At all.

"Holy shit. He said 'Bye Bella, love.' L.O.V.E." Rose spelled it out for me.

It took a second for me to take it in.

"He…he…loves me? Me of all people? How, why? He's so perfect and I'm so…so…" I couldn't fill in the blank.

"Your so falling for him aren't you?"

"You love him too!" Alice glowed with happiness. Rose smiled and crossed her arms.

"I think," I was still shocked out of my wits.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I love Jasper; Rose loves Emmett." Alice spoke the truth.

"Thanks but…can you cook me something? I'm starved," I changed the subject.

***

After I stuffed myself with food, I got ready. I wanted to look nice, but not too nice. I finally decided on a white tank top with black polka dots. It showed a bit too much cleavage for me but Rose insisted. I wore it with black skinny jeans with gold, cork wedges. I was amazed by Rose's shoes. They were converse that went up to her knee's and had a built in wedge that you couldn't see.

By the time we were in the car, it was 4:30 and we had a half hour to get to Barracuda. The car ride was fairly silent. Everyone must have been thinking of love and how it could be possible to come across on the first day.

We walked past everyone in line and Rose wandered right up to the guard and she waved for him to bend down; she wanted to tell him something. When she whispered something that made that huge man blush, we knew we were in.

It was easy to find the guys: They were the ones working the bar with a group of girls with the most fake boobs ever. We were amazed at how they looked in a black tank and leather pants. We were also amazed at how mad we were that strangers were flirting with the…our guys.

Rose was by far the maddest of all. She stormed over to Emmett.

"Hey Rosie, I'm just about to take my break-" She leaned over the bar top, grabbed a fist full of his shirt, and kissed him full on. No holding back. She pulled back and turned to the chicks staring.

Rose simply smiled and asked, "What?"

"Or I could take my break now," Emmett squirmed past the other bar tenders then the customers to get to rose. They soon vanished to the crowd. The group that was flirting with Emmett turned their attention to Jasper and Edward. This made Alice furious.

"Hey Jasper babe. When's your break? I could use someone to grind on other than Bella," This made Jasper and I wide-eyed. The only difference between us was that he was instantly hard. The crowd that was making googly eyes at Jasper were now doing that to Edward.

I was more shy and decided to just ask them to move, "Hey could you get away from Edward?"

"Oh, so your name is Edward huh? Can't you just imagine me screaming your name when I orga-"

"Step away from the hunk and your keep your fake tits," Wow! I couldn't believe how protective I was over him.

Edward chuckled and that made me remember why. _Duh Bella! You really like him that's why._ I thought to myself. Edward catapulted himself over the bar and weaved his hand around my waist.

"So, Bella, when do want me to sing?" The corners of his mouth twitched forcing back the smile that danced on his perfectly sculpted lips.

"Hmm," I pursed my lips, "Now."

"Now?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Now." I took his hand in mine and led him into the crowd. When we got to the stage, Edward took a deep breath then took the microphone. He hadn't told me what song he planned on singing put I hoped it wasn't some old song played to elevator music.

He whispered the song to a worker and approached a…piano? Really, a piano at a club? When he sat at the bench I held my breath and everyone around me got quiet.

I immediately went weak in the knees when I heard the start of the song. It was 'Fall for You' by Secondhand Serenade.

"The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting.

Could it be that we have been this way before?

I know you don't think that I am trying,

I know you're wearing thin down to the core.

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you,

Over again.

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day.

I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find."

I heard a lot of 'Awe's' from the drunken crowd when they saw Edward look straight into my eyes when he said he wouldn't live to see another day if I told him he couldn't love me.

"This is not what I intended.

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart.

You always thought that I was stronger,

I may have failed but I have loved you from the start

Oh, but hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you,

Over again.

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day.

I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find.

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep,

Breathe me in,

I'm yours to keep.

And hold on to your words

Cause talk is cheap.

And remember me tonight

When your asleep.

Because tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you,

Over again.

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day.

I swear it's true.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find…

Tonight will be the night

That I will fall for you,

Over again!

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day.

I swear it's true!

Because a girl like you is impossible to find.

Your impossible to find."

The crowd applauded like crazy and drinks were shot up in the air.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" The audience shouted.

Edward made his way down the few steps and right into my arms. He looked longingly in my eyes and leaned forward. His perfect lips were half an inch away from mine and begged to be kissed. I put my hands on his shoulders and stood on the tips of my toes. That little extra height brought my lips to his. The kiss was innocent and that's how I wanted it to be so before I let my emotions get the better of me, I pulled away.

His smile melted my heart and he guided me back to the bar to sit by Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. He sat next to Alice and I sat next to a stranger. Either the bar stools were very slippery, or I am just really clumsy. I fell back on the stranger's lap but when I looked up, it was none other than Mike Newton and his friends, Alec, and Eric.

"Oh! Sorry, I…slipped I guess. I didn't mean to umm, sorry," I fumbled with my words.

"Bells?" He remembered me? Shit! What was up with him calling me 'Bells' as if we knew each other forever?

"Uh, Ya. Hi Mike," I avoided I contact with him so I looked at his friends, "This is Alice and Rosalie."

"Hey, do you guys want to dance?" Mike reached out for my hand. Crap!

"Sure," Alice was with Eric and on the dance floor. Rose went with Alec. I, unfortunately was left with Mike. I wanted to puke.

We heard sirens and 'When I Grow up by the pussycat Dolls was blasting through the club. Mike took this opportunity to do the robot until I was dancing in front of him. His legs apparently weren't attached to his brain because they just flailed around hopelessly.

_'When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I wanna be in movies. When I grow up, I wanna see the world, drive nice cars, I wanna have boobies.' _

Whenever the word boobies came in the song, he would puff out his chest and cup his imaginary size D bra. He just didn't know that doing that isn't cool or a turn-on in any way.

He continued to dance, if you could even call it dancing, but out of no where, he bumped me on purpose so he could grab me by ribs. Dangerously close to my chest. Eww! I shuddered in total nausea. He did some weird spin on the tip of his toe then shouted "Pow!" and pretended to shoot a gun then blow it out. He thought this move was going to impress me…What was he thinking?

I looked to my side. Rosalie and Alec were smart enough to leave and sit at the shelter of the bar. Alice and Eric saw Mike and immediately went to the bar too. I looked at my last hope; Edward.

"Help!" I mouthed to him. At that moment I felt something pet my head. Edward elbowed Jasper and Emmett and pointed to me. They all erupted into laughter. That was it. I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Bella! Holy shit! Don't turn around!" Edward shouted into the phone.

"Why? What is he doing now?" I asked completely terrified.

"He's humping midair and slapping your ass!" The look on my face brought on more laughter.

"Edward Cullen Get your ass out here NOW and save me!" I yelled. They all held their sides, slammed their hand's or head's to the bar top, or just laughed hysterically.

Mike started to rub his tiny length on my hip. When he moved to my ass I snapped.

"Edward! Do you see what he is doing to me!? He is GYRATING ON MY ASS!" I yelled into the phone hoping he heard through this laughter. Sure enough, he slammed his phone down on the bar stool and practically ran over to save me. His eyes were daggers at Mike and that made me happy. You could tell that on a scale of 'kinda pissed but don't worry about it', to 'Stay out of my way bitch', he broke the scale with a 'fear for your fucking life'.

Edward lifted me up with one arm and with the other, I think he flipped Mike off, but I was happy when I saw him stand there clueless of what had happened. I did feel bad for him a bit.

"It was about fucking time! Edward, how do you expect me to lo-" I was cut off by my thinking. _You can't tell him dumb shit! He'll think your crazy! You have known him what, 14 hours?_ said the devil on my left shoulder. _But You _do_ know him, you _do _care about him, and you _do_ love him so why not tell him? He has the right to know_, said the angel on my right shoulder.

"You what?" he asked and if my eyes were right, he was hopeful.

"I…um, how do you expect me to… love your trustfulness?" I asked hoping he would buy it.

"Isabella Swan! Were you about to say you _love_ me?" He raised his eyebrows playfully and tried his hardest to hold back the smile on him face.

**_OK so back to the sorry's. 3. I cut you off right when she MIGHT admit her love for him! _**

**_The next chapter will be posted...around Friday? Saturday? _**

**_THANK YOU for the nice reviews and emails. I could alwaysuse more though... REVIEW REVIEW please!_**

_**-Camimae707 **_•◘○†§


	5. Sleep talking

**_I'm so so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I was injured and could not get to a computor. Before you start reading, i would like to give a HUGE thanks to hayleyhoo for always reviewing and staying with me. Give her some love on her story, happily ever afterwhere._**

**_On with the story! If you on't remember where we left off, I kind of overlapped a bit. I promiss that I will NEVER STOP WRITING! I refuse to leave you hanging. Just don't forget me! Please?_**

**_Ok now REALLY on with the story! _**

"I…um, how do you expect me to… love your trustfulness?" I asked hoping he would buy it.

"Isabella Swan! Were you about to say you _love_ me?" He raised his eyebrows playfully and tried his hardest to hold back the smile on his face.

"Well umm," _Crap! Bella think! _"IF I did, then I would rather not tell you in a club." _Ok…that works?_ I pursed my lips so hard they almost bled. I didn't care! That was better than having my cursed mouth say something else that would cause me emotional stress.

"Oh I see. Your criticizing where I work aren't you?" His playful smirk let me know that he understood. He put his hand over his heart, "Now that truly hurts, Bella."

"Boohoo. Do want me to kiss your boo-boo and make everything all better?"

"Please?" He said lowering the collar of his shirt so that the perfect skin over his heart showed. I was about to laugh but I heard the DJ stopped the music and said it was body shot time. Edward smiled at me and led me to the bar top.

I looked at him in total shock but he just laid me down on the bar, "What the hell is this Edward?" He just smiled at me and the look on his face told me to trust him. I did. More than he knew. He lifted me up so I was sitting on the bar top. He gently laid me down and made sure that my head was comfortable. The DJ came down from his stand and handed Edward a shot, a lime, and salt.

He leaned down to place the lime carefully between my teeth, "Hold this for me, beautiful Bella," he flashed me a crooked smile and I was putty in his hands instantly. To unintentionally wake me up from my daze, he slid his tongue across the exposed part of my chest. He glanced down and saw that the hem of my shirt wasn't fully covering my hip. He took the first chance he got and licked me there too. When I moaned Edward was satisfied and snatched the salt container that he had balancing on my stomach. I felt the salt sprinkle the damp area's on my body. Once I felt his tongue lap up the salt…I was done for. I started to pant and he noticed. He smirked again, please at the affect he had on me. He shot his head back and let the liquid slid down his throat.

It was time for the lime. _My _lime. The lime I was holding in _my teeth. _Shit. I had no self control left so if I felt his tongue anywhere near mine I would-

My thinking was cut off by Edwards mouth on top of mine. His tongue swept over my bottom lip and his teeth bit down on the lime and took it. Before my brain could even respond with his quick motions, it was over. I could only stare at him wondering, '_If I told him I loved him…would I get to feel his tongue on me more?'_ I couldn't deal with it anymore. My self control was in the negatives, I needed to know how he felt about me _now_, and he was smiling into the crowd while about to lift me off of the bar top.

Once I was in his arms, I couldn't think. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face toward mine. My lips crashed onto his. I never thought of anything else I would have rather had in that moment. _What if thinks I'm crazy for randomly kissing him?_ I thought. I pulled away to look into his eyes. He was unreadable. He must have know what I was doing because He flashed me a crooked smile and that's when I knew that what ever I told him he wouldn't think I was crazy.

"Let's dance," At that moment, Don't Trust me by 3Oh!3 blasted through the club.

'Black dress with the tights underneath,I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,And she's an actress (actress),But she ain't got no 's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of wants to touch me (Woah),She wants to love me (Woah),She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),Don't trust a ho,Never trust a ho,Won't trust a ho,'Cause a hoe won't trust me.[repeat]

X's on the back of your hands,Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the your setlist (setlist),You stole off the stage,Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your the best is (best is),No one knows who you are,Just another girl alone at the wants to touch me (Woah),She wants to love me (Woah),She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),Don't trust a ho,Never trust a ho,Won't trust a ho,'Cause a hoe won't trust me.[repeat]'

'Shush girl shut your lips,Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.'

When this line blasted from the speakers, Edward placed his hands on my hips and guided them. They swayed gracefully with his guidance.

'I said, Shush girl shut your lips,Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.I said, Shush girl shut your lips,Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.'Woah, woah, woah...She wants to touch me (Woah),She wants to love me (Woah),She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),Don't trust a ho,Never trust a ho,Won't trust a ho,'Cause a hoe won't trust me[repeat]

When the song was done, Edward guided me to a more empty place. He opened a curtain to reveal a couch. I sat and he closed the curtain. Sitting next to me, he put his hands on my shoulders and laid me back so I was propped up by his sculpted chest.

We talked for what seemed like years. We talked about family, friends, school, music, food, animals, colors, and plants until I got a text from Alice that read:

_Bella, _

_Do you want us to leave without you?_

_-ALICE _

I, of course, said that they should leave and then we talked about places, furniture, TV shows, history, secrets, presidents, candy, and books until we knew everything there was to know about each other.

Edward looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:00, "Well, I guess we better get going."

"Ok," I was about to get up but I slipped and fell right onto Edward. This made him fall back so he was laying down and I was on top of him, "Umm…sorry, I s-slipped," I struggled with words. He just smiled and lifted me up.

I couldn't believe how tired I was and I barely could keep my eyes open. Before I knew it, Edward was fastening the seatbelt and then driving off. I felt him carry me up to my room. Some people were talking, but I couldn't match the sounds with there meaning. I felt my gold cork wedges fall to the floor. I tightened my grip around the cloth that I think was Edward's shirt.

I heard him chuckle, "Bella, love, you need to lay down," …He said _love_!

"Mmmm," I groaned, "no."

"Why not?" I heard other sounds but I still couldn't tell what they meant. How was it that his velvety voice was the only one I understood?

"Don't leave," I commanded.

Silence.

Edward's low mumble broke the speechless atmosphere. I let my hands crawl up and wrap around his neck. I held on with all my might and I heard his chuckle again.

"Alright Bella, I'll stay," I think I smiled but I couldn't tell. I was being laid down on my bed. I heard the door close and then the bed dipped down next to me. The covers were pulled over me and I frowned. I think.

I felt to the side of me until my hand was in his. I turned to the side so I was facing away from him. I pulled his hand so it was around my waist, then it was around my stomach pulling me closer to him. Once I felt his chest against my back I was satisfied. I finally let to depths of the dark unknown sleep surround my being.

**_EPOV_**

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:00, "Well, I guess we better get going."

"Ok," Bella was about to get up but she slipped and fell right onto me. This made me fall back so I was laying down and she was on top of me…_wow_, "Umm…sorry, I s-slipped," Bella was so adorable when she stuttered. This just made me smile and I lifted her up.

Bella was really tired so I cradled against my chest and carried her to the car. I opened the door and sat her down. I leaned over her and buckled her seatbelt before driving away. Bella was still sleeping when we arrived at her house so I carried her to the door.

I knocked and shortly after, the door opened to reveal Alice and Rosalie with confused looks on their faces.

"Umm, Hi Rose, Alice," I gave them a nod, "Bella and I were talking at the club and then she slipped and fell on me, but that's not the point," _Real nice dumb ass!_, "Well, she fell asleep and so I had to bring her home," They looked like they understood so I asked, "Can I bring her up to her room?"

"Ya sure. It's the first room upstairs," Alice pointed upward even though I already knew when Bella gave me a tour of the house… and fell on me…kind of like she did tonight. I started to walk forward.

"Hey Edward," I turned around. Rose looked at Bella as if she was going to say something but then she looked at me, "Never mind."

I smiled while shrugging it off. I opened the door and stepped inside. It smelled just like my Bella- _Did I just say _my_ Bella?_ I ignored my mental thoughts and took of her shoes.

Bella tightened her grip around my shirt and I chuckled, "Bella, love, you need to lay down,"

"Mmmm," Bella groaned, "no," This made me smile.

"Why not?" Just then Alice and Rose appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"She doesn't want to go to sleep," I answered.

"Well why?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Don't leave," Bella answered our questions.

We were speechless.

"Well, what should I do?" I asked them. Of course I _wanted _to stay but…if I did I might not have Bella's friends' respect. If I was going to be dating Bella, I would need their respect.

"If you want to stay and make her happy, you can," Rose answered. Bella's hands released my shirt and snaked up so they were fastened around my neck. This made me chuckle.

"Alright Bella, I'll stay," Bella smiled. I laid her down on her bed. I closed the door and then walked over to Bella and laid down next to her. I pulled the covers over Bella and she frowned.

Bella searched for something near me until she found my hand. Bella turned to the side so I was facing away from her. She pulled my hand so it was around her waist, then I weaved it until it was around her stomach pulling her closer to me. Once I felt her chest against my chest I was satisfied. Bella's breathing turned very steady so I was sure she was asleep. It was shortly after this that she started to talk. I was amazed at how she thought of me. Cute, funny, smart, and amazing were some of the words she used. I was smiling at myself…until I heard it.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

**_! Can you believe it! It took alot of guts for me to write that so soon in the story so please be nice about it. I will have the next chapter up in about ...a week? a couple days? REVIEW and I will type as fast as my casted hand will let me!_**

**_-Camimae707 •◘○ _**


	6. Christmas Party

_**Ok for one I am super sorry for not posting for a while. There has been a HUGE change in plot. I think that this story will have five more chapters NOT INCLUDING this one. Give me some slack for this chapter being REALLY crappy. I was up all night trying to type it because I hardly sleep anymore...**_

**_I'M A VAMPIRE! ROAR!! haha not really._**

_**Read on but keep in mind that the end of this chapter might make you through a chair at me or something. **_

**_Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and nothing belongs to me. =[_**

_**BPOV**_

_I was in the middle of sleeping in pure black, when my bed moved under me. __An earthquake? _No, it didn't feel like that. I didn't feel like opening my eyes yet so I decided to stretch. The only part of me that needed it was the small of my back. I pressed my hips forward to find the muscle that ached and once it was located, I moved my hips to the left, to the right, and then back to normal.

Then I remembered. _Edward stayed last night._

I started to feel panicked and I thought I would get up because I didn't feel him beside me, but the small of my back was still hurting. I pressed my hips down in a circular motion…but then I heard someone's breath get caught. _Holy shit…_

Slowly opening my eyes, I found that it wasn't that bright out yet; the sun was just about to come up. I brought the back of my hand up to my eyes and rubbed them until I could see clearly. Cautiously, looked down. Edward's face was very surprised and that made _me_ surprised.

"What?" I asked pulling my eyebrows together.

It took him a moment to respond, "Well, your hips were, um…" he trailed off looking down at my hips. I followed his eyes and realized that I was laying on top off him.

Feeling my cheeks get warm, I mentally cursed my genes for making me blush all the time, "Oh, sorry I didn't realize I was on you. No that sounded wrong. I meant I didn't mean to have rolled over on you in my sleep," I wasn't surprised by my tumbling over words.

"It's fine. Bella," he held my face in his hand, "don't be sorry." He flashed me a crooked smile and I was done for. I lowered my head down so my lips were just hovering over his.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and gently pressed his lips to mine. He swept his tongue over my lip to ask for permission. I opened my mouth for him eagerly. His tongue explored every part of my mouth while his hands massaged my back. I let my hands memorize every detail of his face. I had to pull away before things went too far. After all we were in a bed…with me on top of him…

"So what would you like for breakfast, love?" I had to think about it for a moment.

"What makes you think you have to make me breakfast?" I asked. His perfect eyebrow raised.

"Well why shouldn't I? You deserve the best. No, more than the best," He smiled at me and my heart melted.

I had to try my hardest to keep my expression serious, "I already have the best," I crawled off of him so I could sit up straight.

Edward did the same, "You do?"

"Edward! Of course I do," his expression was confused meaning I had to clarify, "You. I have you and I couldn't ask for anything better because there _is _nothing better than you."

Edward took a moment to respond, "Bella, did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Ya, I've heard that a couple times-why? What did I say?" I panicked.

"Do you really want to know?" Edward played with me.

"Yes I do!"

"Well, you said I was cute, I am amazing, I am funny, I'm smart…and you said something else too…" He trailed off leaving me kind of scared

"Edward? Please tell me?"

"Well I would, love but I would rather you tell me when you are ready," He answered truthfully.

"Alright. Fare enough," I think I had an idea about what I said…but I didn't want to tell him this second. I _needed _to tell him now though. Before I knew what I was doing, I was straddling his lap. I leaned forward and let my lips crash into his. This kiss was more urgent, passionate. I let my hands tangle into his hair and he put his hands on the small of my back just barely above my ass.

His hands felt like perfect. Not just his hands; my stomach on his, my chest on his, my lips on his. It just felt like I was made to be in his arms. His curves matched mine so we were like puzzle pieces.

I kissed his until I needed to breath. He pulled away to trail kisses down my jaw to my shoulder. I had almost forgot about what I needed to do.

"Mmmm" I moaned. He still felt so good. I pulled back so I could see his face, "Edward, I need to tell you something-"

I was interrupted by Rosalie, "Hey Bella, are you awake? Do you want me to make you some pancakes?" _Ugh! Remind me to beat the hell out of her._ "Oh! Were you to busy? Never mind then," Rose left and closed the door

"Uugghh," I moaned, "stupid stupid stupid roommate!" I whispered though I knew Edward would hear me.

He chuckled and that took my breath away, "Flustered are we?" He looked at me and smiled.

"She ruined my moment! It's not my fault! She should have thought before she opened my door I mean you_ did _stay the night. Who knew what we could have been doing?" I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

_Fuck you Bella! Stupid ass! God, you might as well have just told him to make love with you now! Stupid!_

"I didn't mean-" I was cut off…again…by someone. But this someone shouldn't be qualified as a 'someone'. Edward was laughing so hard, I had to get off of him or else I would have fallen to the floor.

"What?" I was confused…he was laughing?

"You…should have…seen your…face!" Edward said between waves of laughter, "You looked…like you could…kill someone!" I had to laugh at that. But I did blush.

"What? It's not my fault she made me mad," I looked at him through sheepish eyes. He immediately stopped laughing and swept me up and over his shoulder.

"I know I know, I don't blame you. I was just wondering how you could get so…mad because someone walked in on us kissing."

"Well…because you are very important to me," I said.

Edward sighed., "You're very important to me too, Bella love."

_There it was again! That 'Bella love' stuff!_

My mind trailed off to Edward and all the things that mattered to me. I made a mental list:

Edward

Alice

Rosalie

Emmet

Jasper

Mom

Dad

Mom and dad…Oh yeah! The Christmas party.

"Edward? Do you remember to letter my mom wrote to me about her Christmas party?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Will you come to it with me?" I asked.

He chuckled and, as always, it made my heart skip a beat, "Of course Bella."

*******

**Just arriving at the Christmas party.**

_**A/N Sorry about the time gap!**_

Mom ran to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Bella, dear! I've missed you so much," she pulled me into a quick hug and noticed the wonderful man standing behind me.

"Bella, how is this?" My mom asked pulling back from our hug and lightly pushed me to the side to fully (in a mom-ly way) check him out.

"Hi Renee," Edward shyly held out his hand and she took it, shaking it excitedly.

"Uh, mom, this is Edward. My boyfriend," I raised my eyebrows to make sure she knew to behave herself.

"Thank the heavens above! Bella I give an A++ for choice! And Edward, thank godness, we all thought that our Bella would die alone," Edward's eyes winded.

"Mom!" She didn't try to be mean or anything, she just didn't always think when the words came out.

"And Edward?" Mom asked him.

"Yes Mrs. Swan?"

She smirked, "Call me mom," and with that she walked off leaving Edward and I in shock.

"Uh, please excuse my mother. She can be a bit…forward," I said blushing.

"It's alright, love."

We walked into the living room to find my dad reclining and watching a baseball game.

"Hi dad," I said softly not wanting to scare him out of his trance.

"Bella? Bella! You made it," He turned of the game and walked over to hug me. Just like mom did, he noticed Edward standing behind me, "Bella? Who's this?"

"Uh, dad, this is Edward," Edward suck out his hand and dad took it firmly.

"Nice to meet you boy."

"You too Mr. Cullen."

"Please," Charlie looked over at me and smirked at mom that appeared next to him, "call me dad."

"Ugh! Dad! Don't scare him off," I yelled at my dad and he let out a hearty laugh. Every one joined him…excluding me. "Let's go upstairs Edward,"

***

The guests arrived a half hour later. Everything was prepared but my mom was scared of what her boss would think if the house wasn't perfect. So I had to do the dishes. Renee left on thing cooking on the stove. It was just leftover grease from the bacon she crumbled for the mashed potatoes.

"Bella?" Edward found me in the kitchen where we were just about alone…my mom's boss and my dad's boss were talking about politics across from where I was at the sink.

"Hi," That was my smart reply, "No in advance, you may not help me with the dishes," I already knew what he was going to ask.

"Fine," he grumbled. He just stood next to me with his arm around my waist. I heard my mom squeal from the other room and say something to someone who's voice I recognized.

"Bella?" _Shit Shit SHIT! _

"Jacob? What are you doing here?!" Jacob had been my best friend for as long as I could remember. He knew me better than anyone else. We would have hit it off but then he turned emo. Not that I had anything against emo people, of course not, but I just didn't think that _he_ should be emo.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' I'm seeing my Bella," Oh boy. Edward was going to have a fit about that one. As I thought that, I felt him stiffen next to me.

"Jacob," I sighed.

"Oh, sorry Bells. Old habits I guess," he had to wink at me. He just fucking _had_ to.

"Ugh! Jake, don't do that. Please. I hate feeling guilty about what happened back when we were kids. Anyway, this is Edward, my boyfriend."

"Glad to see you found your way back to planet earth Bells. I'm proud of you," Jacob said in his tone that I hated.

"Ya, I'm Edward," He was clearly confused by our little exchange, "Um, please excuse me for a second," he squeezed my hand then slipped away into the crowd of people. That left the two bosses, Jake, and I. How fun.

"So Bells, how's life?" he asked slipping closer to me. My hands bumped the pan with boiling grease and turned the handle so it was facing away from me. I fumbled my way back to the dishwater.

"Please don't Jake…please," I begged without looking at him.

"Bella you know that's not what you want. You know that _I'm_ what you want," he stepped closer to me and, being the klutz I am, slipped my soapy hands over the stove and then fell back a little. As a reflex, my hands flew back to catch myself against the counter but slammed against the handle of the pan with bacon grease.

The pan flew across the counter. The grease flew out of the pan and hit my mom's boss in the eyes while the burning pan hit my dad's boss in the head.

Oh shit.

**_So do you want to throw a chair at me?? _**

**_P.S. Charlie and Renee might loose their jobs. Think about that while you wait for the next chapter!! lol I bet you guys hate me!_**

**_Review!!!!! _**

**_-Camimae707 •◘○ ¿ _**


	7. Breaking up

_**So I haven't updated in a while...I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_I'm also sorry that this chapter is _**really **_short. I just haven't been in the mood to write and plus there is so much drama that is going around and I'm always the one that cheers everyone up. Not including the six guys that are driving me crazy..._**

**_ENOUGH EXUSSES!!_**

_Oh Shit._

I rushed over, picked up the pan, and put it in the sink. How did this happen? It happened nearly three seconds ago and I didn't remember? All I could think of was that I had flipped the pan. It was my fault.

"Ah! Ice! Now!" My dad's boss yelled at me.

I reacted to his commands quickly. The freezer was full with cubes of ice and Jacob already had two baggie's and was filling them. I rushed back over to the bosses and sat them down in chairs.

"What the hell?" my dad stepped right to the bosses with a _very_ angry expression on his face.

"It was my fault dad-" I started.

"Like hell it was! What happened?" He yelled taking the ice bags from Jacob to give one to his boss and one to my mom's.

"I don't know…I'll go get him some eye drops," I said seeing the bag of ice only help my mom's boss a little.

Running to the bathroom, I collided with someone. I would know those hands anywhere. He held me while three tears dropped.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked. I broke free of his hold and walked into the bathroom.

"It's my fault. I should've been more careful," I said while I went through the cabinet.

"Talk to me love. I'm sure nothing is your fault. What happened?" he asked again.

I couldn't talk. I couldn't make my words of failure come out of my mouth.

Once I saw the eye drops, I grabbed them and half ran, half walked to the kitchen.

I heard Edward gasp from behind me. I just handed the boss the drops then backed away from the scene.

All the guests had left. What a party thanks to me. It was just the two injured bosses, my parents, Edward, and I.

Edward stepped closer to the injured men and quickly sprung into action.

"Alright, my dad is a doctor so I know what I'm doing. I'll need more ice, towels, disinfectant, saline solution…" Edward made a list of things and I got the first three.

When Edward was done, I couldn't stop asking if anyone needed anything. This was my fault and I needed to make sure that everyone was as happy as they could get.

My mom finally pulled me aside, "Bella, what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry mom," I said feeling more tears fall. I couldn't help but have everything I said be in an 'I failed you' tone.

"Sweetie, don't cry. I'm sure we can find new jobs in no time," mom said wiping my cheeks.

Wait, did she just say new jobs?

"You got fired?"

"Well what were you expecting?"

I couldn't think. What was I supposed to say? "I'm really sorry mom," This was all my fault.

She sighed, "I guess I shouldn't say 'it's ok' or 'it's not your fault' because it kind of is…" she trailed. Mom really should watch her mouth.

"I know!" I sobbed feeling a big weight being dumped onto my shoulders.

"Don't cry Bella," my mom said semi-comfortingly.

"Renee, I'd like to speak with you," my mom's boss called her over.

Mom walked over and listened to what seemed to be lectures.

Edward walked over to me and I saw pain in his eyes. He looked so sad…

"Bella, don't be so sad. It was just a mistake-" I cut him off.

"Everything is a mistake with me isn't it?" I threw my hands up. He might have not been the one to say it, but everyone else knew that I always made mistakes, "I'm not the only one looking sad you know. Why are you sad, huh? Is it because you want to break up with up with me because I can get both my parents fired and two people injured in less than I half hour?" I let out a cruel laugh. "Go ahead. If you can't handle me at my worst then you don't deserve me at my best."

"Bella-" I cut him off again. He seemed unsure. Probably unsure if he really wants to dump me or not.

"I'll make it easier for you 'k? Good bye Edward!" I yelled bringing attention to myself. I didn't care. I shoved at him and he wouldn't budge. I pushed harder and he realized what I wanted. He stumbled to the door in complete shock.

"Bye…?" he mumbled before I shut the front door.

"Um, Bella?" my mom asked with a questioning look on her face.

"I'm so sorry," I looked at her bosses, "for everything that I've done. But I'm just going to leave now." I didn't even hug my parents good-bye.

While I walked down the path to get to the driveway, I saw Edward's car pulling out. He looked even sadder now-

I quickly shoed that thought from my head. I didn't have a car here since Edward had driven me so I started walking.

I walked to the corner and almost got ran over by a car.

I walked across the town park and a squirrel attacked my shoe.

I walked along the street that ran in front of a high school and saw two teenagers kissing against a wall.

I walked over to a coffee shop and realized I had $50.00 with me.

Quickly going in, I bought a hot chocolate that warmed my hands and bought a black umbrella by the door.

I stepped out of the quaint little shop and kept walking.

I didn't really know where I was going, but I didn't really care either. It felt good to just walk. It made my toes and nose freeze, made my lungs feel dried out from the crisp air, and made my head hurt because of the pounding that my heels were doing against the concrete, but I didn't mind it much.

I kept walking through the town until I was the only one on the sidewalk. Someone was coming up behind me and I thought it was just a runner or something. The person ran past me and grabbed the umbrella from my hand.

He kept running but I guess he presses a button and half of the umbrella opened up but the other half was pressed closed from the grip he had on it. The opened half broke off it's bolt's and part of it stuck him in the eye. On instinct, I ran over to help him.

"Are you OK?" I asked. He pushed me back and I landed against a brick building with a thud.

Everything went black.

**_Sorry about the cliff hanger. And sorry again about the short chapter._**

**_-Camimae707 ▀çîé_**


	8. Waking up

_**Sorry it took so long to update! This one is longer than the last one so be happy =]!!!!!**_

**_So read it!!!!!_**

_Everything went black._

I was in so much pain. That was all I knew. I thought I heard a thumping sound but then it went away. I didn't really care. The thumping must have took away the pain too because after that, I couldn't feel anything.

I couldn't really think either.

I didn't feel anything really, just a slight change in…something. All I knew was that the thumps would randomly appear but when they did, the pain came back with it. I wanted the pain to leave for good and sometimes it would but then I felt…weird with the thumps gone.

What were those thumps? And why did they make me feel good in a way when they came back?

It hurt to think. It hurt to do anything. It just really hurt. It felt like I was dying…

_Shit!_

I tried to think back to what had happened before all of this pain came and swallowed me up but it just hurt too much.

I gave up. I didn't care about anything else but the pain leaving-fast.

I slowly came back but I felt like I was being moved and it hurt like _hell._

The first thing that I felt was something on my arm. The pain was going away but not fast enough. I knew that the thumps wouldn't stop anymore because they carried out a rhythm: Bum-bum…bum-bum…bum-bum…bum-bum…

The pain was almost gone now. I heard something like wind being pressed into me but it wasn't _me_ breathing. The thing on my arm started to irritate me because it was weighing me down…I think.

Then I thought about everything I could hear.

Only the wind being pushed into me and the thumping.

Where was I? Why wasn't I breathing? How come I couldn't feel very much? What happened to me?

Me.

Me?

I wanted to continue thinking about me but I couldn't. The thumping was steady now and somehow that was reassuring so I let go of what I had left of my senses and drifted away.

***

Everything was still black but I knew I was awake. I felt more now. The thing on my arm was very irritating and was weighing my arm down. I also felt something the something around my nose and mouth that was pushing air into me.

But just because I felt more didn't mean that All I felt was good.

The pain was back. It wasn't as severe as before but It was still there. Right when I noticed that, darkness took over.

***

I was awake again and the pain wasn't that bad. I felt almost everything now which was good…I think.

There was a consistent beeping in the background of my thoughts and it wouldn't go away. It matched the thumping sound perfectly and I realized that it was my heart making the all of those thumps.

Somehow, I couldn't find my arms to pull away the mask. I couldn't find any part of me really. I wanted to open my eyes and see where I was but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but just lay there and wait for the black to take over…again.

***

My heart was beating, the beeper was beeping, the air was going, and my mind was racing. The pain was down to a low sting so I could just ignore it.

I heard a pen scribbling something down and someone mumbling but I couldn't make anything of it.

I had almost found my eyes and I really wanted them open. From the back of my eyelids, I saw red and my face was warming up. I felt something scratchy but soft covering me and I wanted to pull it away.

I couldn't tell where I was yet. Wonderful.

I heard…footsteps? Coming closer and then some lady started talking in a soothing voice. I couldn't make the mumbling into words though.

Then I heard a panicked voice sounding very scared.

The calm voice was a woman's and the panicked voice wan a man's.

The voices argued back and forth until the man was defeated and I was under yet another time.

***

My senses were at there peak…well at least the peak from when I first woke up.

I heard a pair of shoe's pace back and forth by my feet. I tried to find my eyes and I thought that I had so I tried to open them.

The sun was shining bright-even from behind the curtain.

I was in a boring room with weird flowered wallpaper and with two beds. I was in one and the other was unoccupied. I knew that I was in a hospital. Shit.

The person standing at the foot of my bed rushed over to me. He reached for a button on the wall but before he could press it, an old nurse walked in.

"Oh my! Finally, she's awake. I brought you lunch dear. Step aside, let me take a look," she pushed him out of the way and pulled a chair over so she was sitting right next to me.

"Is she ok?" the man asked.

She ignored him, "Sweetie? I'm not going to hurt you ok? Tell me your name, if you can," she smiled and waited patiently.

My name…my name…my name…?

What was my name? Why didn't I know? What happened to me?

"Umm…" I trailed off.

"That's ok sweetie. Your in the hospital at Forks. You hit your head on a brick wall and…" she pushed her eyes down.

"And?" My voice was croaky and I hardly recognized it.

"We don't know when you will get your memory back."

"Oh. But I will right?" I asked getting slightly panicked.

"Of course," she looked over at the man who was waiting not so patiently behind her. "I'll let you two talk."

She walked out of the room and the man sat down.

"Hi," I said sounding stupid.

"Do you remember me at all Bella?" he asked looking hurt.

"No. Sorry. My name's Bella?" I answered truthfully but then changed the subject.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said and sighed.

"Oh. So I take it I knew you?"

He groaned, "Don't use past tense. You still know me but…just not now."

"Umm…ok?"

"Sorry. I just don't want to loose you again. I lost you to someone else and I've been miserable ever since."

"Oh. I'll remember soon. Don't worry," I smiled at him.

"Please try your hardest. For me," he pleaded.

He either sounded really sincere or really fake and I had to think it was rally sincere because, apparently, he was the only one who cared about me since he was the only one here.

"Did anyone else come? Or was I a big bitch to everyone?" I asked.

"Ya. Rosalie and Alice are staying at a hotel. They wanted me to call them if you woke up today so…" he trailed off pulling out his phone.

"How long have I been out?" I asked while the phone on the other line rang.

"About…four days. You really scared us Bells," he looked down getting sad.

I knew it would be weird since I didn't know who this guy was but I put my hand on his.

I heard mumbling on the other line and then he put the phone on speaker saying, "They want to hear your voice."

"Umm…hi Alice and Rosalie?" I heard screaming on the other line.

"Bella! Your back! We missed you! Don't ever do that again! But for now, we'll take you on a shopping spree because that will trigger memories that you hate shopping…" they rambled on.

"Ok, she has to eat now. If you want to see her, then just come over here," he said.

"Fine. Thanks for the call. Bye Jacob!" One of them shouted before hanging up.

So this guy was Jacob? Was he my boyfriend or something?

**_So...whach'a think? _**

**_Why wasn't Edward there? Well you'll just have to wait for that!!!_**

**_-Camimae707 •◘○_**


	9. not a chapter sorry

People!!!! Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. I'm updating in like a couple of minutes though. I don't really know why i'm even posting this.

THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER! IT'S JUST A NOTE THAT I WANT TO POST CAUSE IM A RETARD!!

wait a couple of minutes if you want the real chapter

lol i'm such a freak

-Camimae707


	10. Jacob is an ass

**_lol so if you read what I posted about 5-10 minutes ago then I don't have to say anything =]_**

"_Ok, she has to eat now. If you want to see her, then just come over here," he said._

"_Fine. Thanks for the call. Bye Jacob!" One of them shouted before hanging up._

_So this guy was Jacob? Was he my boyfriend or something?_

He put the phone away and then smiled at me. I smiled back but something didn't feel right.

"They should be over in a minute," he said looking really happy.

"K. I have to say that I don't really remember them…" I trailed off then sighed.

"Oh Bells don't worry about it. It's not your fault…well part of it is."

"What part?" I asked while raising my eyebrows which hurt-a lot.

"You got your parents fired. Now they have to sell the house because they aren't finding jobs. I wouldn't worry about them though," It might not have been the nicest thing that he could've said but I trusted him. From that point on I would have done any thing that he said. Boy was I stupid.

The lunch went…fine. When Alice and Rosalie (she liked to be called Rose) got to my room, they screeched and reminded me of everything:

My name was Isabella Marie Swan

I was 23 years old

My parents, Charlie and Renee, were very upset with me and couldn't come down to the hospital

Jacob was my very best since forever and I…loved him? Well that's what he said. But he meant it like a brotherly love so he wasn't my boyfriend

Edward Cullen left me

I decided that I wanted to go back to sleep but that stupid nurse came in. She checked me out and made sure that the bandage around my head was secure. After that, she said that I was free to go. What?!?!

Alice and Rose had already left and said that Jacob should bring me to his house to see the old surroundings.

When we got into the car, I felt…weird. I couldn't tell if it was a good weird or a bad weird. It was a really long ride back to where he lived. Maybe five hours. We got to his house and I saw a man in a wheelchair coming toward us.

"Bella! Thank God your ok! He said with a thankful grin on his face. _Thankful?_

"Uh, Bella, this is Billy. My dad. Remember him?" Jacob asked. He sounded so nice and I didn't want to let him down plus I couldn't lie. I slowly shook my head and looked down at my converse.

"Oh that's ok. Once your around town, you'll remember everything in no time," Billy said. For then I decided that I would act like he was my dad since my real dad wouldn't even come to see me. I didn't want to be self-centered, it was just mean.

We ate together and that was nice. I remembered when I was little, we used to eat like this all the time but with more people.

Jake wanted to watch a movie so we did. He said that it was one of my favorites. He popped in Electra and snuggled on the couch. Something still didn't feel right, though.

I liked the movie but I found myself falling asleep when they were being chased through the maze. I felt two strong but not so strong arms lift me up and I leaned into a hard chest. I felt a soft bed under me and I was instantly back to sleep.

When I woke up, I was in the same bed as Jacob.

_What?!_

I jumped up and in doing so, woke him up.

"Um…" I started.

His face was very confused but when he looked down he realized why I was so jumpy, "No! No, no, no, no, no, no ,no! Bella, Your like my sister and that's all. I mean your beautiful and I'm…attracted to you but no. Please, think of me like a brother. Nothing else."

_Lies. Don't buy his bull Bella!_ Part of my head told me.

_He's just being truthful! This is how he really feels_. The other part said.

I settled for listening to the part that felt stronger, "I do think of you like a brother. I just wasn't sure." I smiled but I knew that I would watch out for his lies to get closer to me.

"Hungry?" he asked changing the subject.

We ate then got dressed. Jake said that he thought I should know something.

He took me out into the forest by his house, "Look familiar?"

"Not really. Sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be it's not your fault. Well it is but-" I cut him off.

"What the hell did I do that's so bad?" I shouted.

"Well first, you made your parents loose their job. Now their broke and it's all your fault. You also injured two people and now one person will go blind in ten years and the other has a severe burn. Not to mention you did it all while breaking the heart of Edward Cullen. You should know that that's really saying something if I give a shit because I want that scumbag to die-"

"Stop it! Just stop! Do you really think that I want to feel like this?!" I screeched at him finding myself sobbing.

"I know how to take all that pain away, Bells," he said looking like he really cared.

"How?" I asked softly.

He held out his pocket knife and I was just about to refuse completely but then he gave me a look that made me trust him. I took the knife from his hand and stuck out my wrist.

I didn't know if it would really even work. I had caused so much pain and I would do anything to make myself forget it. Even for a minute. Even for a second.

I pressed the knife to my wrist then pressed down. It hurt. A lot. I was sure not to let it go to my veins but it was surely enough. I put it on a different spot and did the same.

Everything felt fuzzy. I couldn't think straight. I felt tipsy and I guess Jake thought that I would because he held me up.

I looked into his eyes and then he cleaned up my wrist. Once we were back at the house, the day went on like normal. Well I guess not normal because I didn't know what normal was.

***

Wednesday

***

Thursday

***

Friday

Alice and Rosalie called like they always did. They said that they, Jasper, and Emmett won a trip to Japan but they didn't have another ticket and the doctors said that I shouldn't travel much so I couldn't come with. They didn't want to go if I didn't want them to but I didn't really care.

I never really cared anymore.

I told them that they should go and I was happy for them and for them all not to worry because I was remembering more.

I knew who Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Billy, mom, and dad were. I had very little memories of Edward and they kept slipping away. I didn't have anything on Jacob except the stuff that he told me after I woke up.

I cut my wrist's in the morning everyday always cutting in two spots. I now had eight cuts.

They didn't help much. They didn't make anything worse either. I deserved the pain because I was a monster.

I was up in Jake's room which he told me to call my own.

We were just sitting there listing to 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance.

"Why don't you love me?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Jake?" I asked sitting up, totally shocked and confused.

"Why did you pick him over me? Why, after being the first one you saw after you woke up and inviting you into my home, don't you love me?"

"Umm…I don't know. Because you told me to think of you as a brother," I said but it came out as a question.

"I'll tell you why," he continued ignoring me, "because you're a bitch and you wouldn't know love if it came up and bit you in the ass. You would look the other way because you're a selfish bitch that doesn't care."

"What the hell, Jake!" I shouted standing up.

He stood too, "No! Don't you 'What the hell' me!" he slapped me but he had the pocket knife in his hand.

The knife cut my skin and left a gash from my cheek bone to my jaw line. He saw what he had done, smiled, then slapped me again. This time the knife hit from the bridge of my nose to the end of my jaw bone near my ear.

I kicked him then ran down the stairs. Billy was sitting in his wheelchair watching football.

"Hey Bells…What happened? Bells? Bella where are you going?!" he shouted as I ran to the door.

"Sorry Billy but I have to go. Thanks for being nice to me, though," I said as I opened the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'll find out when I get there."

And with that, Isabella Swan was out of the Black house forever. I would never go back.

I started to run knowing if Jacob wanted to come after me, he could.

Pulling out my phone, I quickly dialed Rose's number.

"Hey bitch," Rose said jokingly. I know that she liked to call me her bitch but I was in a touchy mood.

"Don't call me that anymore. Do you know where my parents live?"

There was a pause, "Ya Edward set out a spare set of directions for us if we wanted to come by. Why? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Do me a favor and text me the directions?" I asked becoming a little out of breath and slowing down.

"Yes but what's going on?"

I ignored her question, "Thanks bye."

Hanging up, I spotted a nice car and a broken down red truck on the side of the road.

"Need any help?" I asked as I got closer.

"If you know anything about auto mechanics then sure," the man said looking frustrated.

I had watched Jacob repair some car's in his garage so I thought that I could help. I nodded and took the man's place by the hood. I quickly spotted the problem, "Your in luck. I can fix your truck without a doubt."

"Really," he said rolling his eyes, "You fix this old piece of junk and I'll give her to you free."

I smirked and shook his hand then went right to work. It took a couple of tries, but after that, I got the old Chevy working.

He grunted then gave me the keys and said he'd call the 'money stealing people,' as he called them, in an hour. He looked like he was happy to get rid of the thing

I got a text from Rose with the directions and rode off to the wanted destination.

**_qUeStIoNs_**

**_1. this isn't a totally angsty story_**

**_2. i'm planning on having 2-3 more chapters_**

**_3. not planning on a sequal unless anyone has an idea for one._**

**_4. i can't really answer number four without giving things awy but the question is 'Does Edward come back?'_**

**_thanks for reading and reviews are highly appreciated!!!!_**

**_-Camimae707 _**


	11. Denny Duquette

_**I have nothing to say but this:**_

_**In loving memory of Denny Duquette. You were amazing and strong and long-lasting even though your heart wasn't. **_

_I got a text from Rose with the directions and rode off to the wanted destination. _

I played with the radio stations for a bit before I found a song that I could stick with. It was 'I Wish' by The Secret Handshake. It definitely wasn't what I normally listened to but I loved it.

Plus, what I normally listened to was what Jacob played and since there was no more him, I could choose freely among the many choices.

I drove for a while before I finally saw the address numbers glued up against the front of the house by the door. The engine was very loud, so I cut it as soon as I could.

I got out and closed the door. Walking up to the front door, I checked my appearance. My shirt was wrinkled, but covered up by my jacket. My pants were fine but my hair was all tussled up. I tried to straighten it out then rang the door bell.

The door opened to show a woman that looked a lot like me so I guessed it was my mom. She didn't say a thing.

"Hi mom," I started crossing my arms uncomfortably.

"Bella!" We're so sorry that we couldn't come and there for you at the hospital. We had some bills to find out how to pay so we were kind of busy…" she trailed off hoping I would understand.

"It's ok. I get it," I said smiling.

"Well, come in dear!" she opened the door to me.

I walked into my house and I recognized it a little. It just looked like an average house.

"Bella. Nice to see you," a man said and I knew that it was my dad, Charlie.

"Hi," I said swallowing hard wondering why I came here when I knew I wasn't necessarily wanted.

"Would you like anything to drink?" mom asked already walking to the fridge.

"Just water please."

She brought me a bottle of water and sat down with her mug of coffee.

"So what brings you here?" Charlie asked. That brought the stinging to the cuts on my right cheek and I winced bringing my hand up to cover it. That felt good seeing how my hand was a little cold from holding the water.

"Oh, would you like something for that?" mom asked.

"Um…if you have anything that would be great," I smiled.

"Renee, don't," Charlie said stopping her and gesturing for her to sit back down.

I gave them a confused look.

"It's just a face. You'll be ok," Charlie said.

"You're fine," mom agreed taking a sip of her coffee.

_What the hell?_

I stood up and walked over to the door, "Well sorry for taking up your time," I said as I opened the door.

"Sweetie-" my mom said. But could I really even call her my mom? I didn't even know her.

I closed the door on her knowing that I was being a brat but I really didn't care.

I almost slammed the truck's door but stopped myself remembering that it was fragile and old.

I turned up the radio station to the song that was just starting-'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green day.

Take that world.

***

I found myself driving for what seemed like an eternity. I was following the hospital signs on the side of the road but they seemed to be endless.

I finally came to a huge building that had a red plus sign on it.

I walked in and stepped up to a lady wearing a name tag that said 'Meredith' on it.

"Hi, um, I was wondering if someone could tell me if these cuts will heal by themselves or if I need stitches or something," I said when she looked up.

She pulled me closer and examined the X on my cheek.

"Well, the good news is that it you definitely don't need stitches, but the bad thing is that it might get infected. Do you know if whatever cut you was sanitary or not?" she asked looking concerned.

I thought back to this morning. Jacob had just finished cleaning it so I answered, "It was clean."

She gave me a smile and asked if I needed anything else. I said no but then asked where the women's bathroom was. She pointed out that it was on second floor, then settled back down and answered the phone that had rang once.

I came out to here someone moaning in the room next the office that was next the bathroom. I was curious, so I walked over.

A man was in a bed and smiled when he saw me peeking at him from behind the door. I blushed then turned to walk away.

"No! Please don't leave," he pleaded.

"I'm not a nurse," I warned.

"I don't need a nurse," he answered.

"Good. Then what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Then why…" I trailed off confused.

"Ok, I lied. I do need something from you. I need you to talk to me. Please," he said sounding desperate.

I sighed then nodded seeing how I had no where better to be. At least I could feel useful here.

"Denny Duquette," he said putting his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella Swan," I shook his hand, "Or at least that's what I'm told."

"Or at least that's what your told?" he asked. It was a story that I was sure he wouldn't care to listen to. He seemed to read my thoughts, "It's ok. I have nothing better to do and I can't go anywhere," He gestured to the strange computer type screen with his heart beat displayed on it that he was connected to.

I took a deep breath then spilled my guts to the man.

Denny had brown hair with just a few lighter hairs' that were turning silver. His eyes were brown and he was a very good listener. I was surprisingly calmed by the beeping of the machine that was copying his heart's thumping.

I found myself sitting in a chair between his bed and a window. Hours flew by and soon it was four 'o'clock. I wasn't at all hungry.

"Oh, it seems like I've over stayed my welcome…" I said even though I really didn't want to leave.

"No, stay. You haven't heard my story yet," he said.

I settled back down then looked at him.

"Well, I'm 35 and I have a bad heart. There is a donor whose heart I need, but there are other people that need it too. I'm not on the top of the list, so I won't get it and there's nothing I can do unless my condition worsens."

"Well, what if it does? How much time do you have?" I asked.

"The operation is in a month or sooner. It depends, really."

"But…you could get worse in that time and get to the top of the list, right?" I asked very hopeful.

"Doctors don't think I'll last that long."

My voice got caught in my throat and softened, "How long do they think you'll last?"

"I'm lucky if I'm alive Monday morning."

"Monday? But today's Friday…" I looked into his eyes and tears started to form.

"Yes. And I need you to do me a favor," he said slowly.

"Anything," I answered determined to make his final days or hours happy.

"I'm giving you my inheritance."

"Your inheritance?" I asked.

"Ya. I don't have anyone else to give all my money," he said truthfully.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Dead."

"Mom?"

"Killed him," he shrugged.

"Oh…I'm so sorry," I said placing my hand on his.

"It's no problem. I had already left home before then."

"Siblings? Cousins? Uncles? Aunts?"

"I don't know any of them so I can't contact them."

"Friends? Come on. Someone as nice as you would have a lot of friends," I said surprised he was so lonely.

"I don't have any."

"Oh, hush. That's not possible."

"Really? Because I'm locked in this hospital 24/7 so all of my old friends ditched me. I don't have anyone but you unless you count the nurses."

I started to cry. Sweet, sweet, Denny was going to die alone.

No. I wouldn't let that happen. I would be here for him. I pulled myself together knowing that I had to be strong for him.

"Ok. I'm going to be here. I'm going to stay with you until…until…" I couldn't finish. It seemed like such a horrible thought.

"I know. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'll understand if you want to go somewhere more interesting."

"You know I don't have anything better to do and I wouldn't leave you for anything," I said surprised at the truth of my own words.

It was about five and we both weren't hungry. We talked more. Denny reminded me about all of the politics and I started to remember that I was very smart. We talked about presidents and taxes.

With all the talk about money, I had to ask, "How much money am I getting exactly? I mean I don't want to sound like a greedy person, but-"

He cut me off, "I know more than anyone that you aren't a greedy person, Bella."

"I know. So…?" I trailed off. He just smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

"Oh, please? I don't care. You know that I don't care. It's not that big of a deal anyway," I said desperately.

"Nope. These lips are sealed," he pretended to zip up his lips. Then he took the 'key,' opened my mouth, put it on my tongue, then closed my mouth.

I swallowed hard on nothing making a big gulping sound. I glared at him and he laughed.

"Fine, I'll put that conversation to a rest…for now."

We talked more, then played cards. He showed me all of the tricks that he knew.

A doctor came into check on him and asked him if there was any final wishes that he had. Denny just said that he wanted his body to be donated to science and the doctor, doctor Grey, said that she could make that happen.

"Bella, I'm a little tired. Is it ok if we sleep?" Denny asked me at around 7:27.

"Of course! I'm tired too. You know the day I've had," I smiled at him. When he was asleep, doctor Grey came in.

"Visiting hours are over," she said.

"I know."

"They were over at five," she continued.

"I know."

"You need to leave," she finally stated.

"I know. But I'm not going to leave him unless someone physically removes me. If you want me to leave, then call security. I'm sorry for giving you trouble, but Denny is all I have and if he is going to die soon…I'm not going to leave him," I held firm.

She sighed, " Would you like a blanket? We don't have anywhere for you to sleep except the chair."

"No thank you. I really appreciate your understanding."

"Just don't call attention to yourself," she said before walking away.

I climbed back into the chair that was next to Denny's bed. He looked calm when he was sleeping. I liked it.

Sleep had been haunting me so I finally gave in and closed my eyes.

***

There was an endless beep. It wasn't even a beep or a dot, it was more like a line.

_No._

I jumped up and looked at the man lying in front of me. He was very pale.

I sprinted into the hall and banged on the office's door. It opened to doctor Grey.

"Help him," I said, unable to hold back the water in my eyes.

She ran through the doors of Denny's room and grabbed his hand. I took it from her and was shocked.

It was very cold.

I collapsed on the floor and sobbed. I hadn't even known him for a whole day, yet he was the closest person to me. Now he was dead.

Time passed and soon Denny was in a room where only doctors and the deceased went.

A nurse came into the room, "I'm so sorry for your loss. There was nothing we could've done to help. This was meant to be for you, if your name is Isabella Swan," she said handing me an envelope with my name on it.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked her.

"No. It would've been wrong of me to open something that clearly isn't mine."

I slid my thumb under the sealed flap and took out what was in it.

I stopped breathing.

"Miss? Are you alright? Would you like to lye down?" she asked.

I couldn't answer. My mouth was wide open and I looked up at her in shock.

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

I held the little slip of paper to her face.

"A check?" she asked.

I nodded, "For 8.7 MILLION DOLLARS!"

**_Ok, please be nice because I cried so much in this chapter. If anyone has seen Grey's ANatomy, they would know why. If not, just know that Denny was wonderful._**

**_In happy news: BELLA NOW HAS $$8,700,000!!!!!_**

**_-Camimae707•◘○_**


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

NOT A CHAPTER!!!!

There =] hahaha

Ok so sorry for getting all emotional in the last chapter. The worst part is; I cried for a person that didn't even exist…kind of.

You see, If in…Breaking Dawn (property of Stephanie Meyer!!), for example, if Bella or Edward or Jacob or whoever your favorite character is, was to die… wouldn't you cry?

Wouldn't you just be so sad that whoever your favorite character wasn't going to be in the books anymore? I know I would. So it's kind of the same with a tv show, Grey's Anatomy (property of…I forgot the name but not me), that I watch. Denny Duquette died and I was so heartbroken.

So to wrap everything up, sorry for being so emotional about a person that is only alive in my thoughts.

*~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~*

I'm not updating today…maybe but I am by Wednesday!!!!


	13. The Last Night

_**Ok, this is the last chapter people's!**_

_**Before you read on, I'd like to thank Twilightlover1918, xForeverxEdward'sx, For reviewing. BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY HayleyHoo, and Catlover09 for reviewing just about every chapter!**___

_**I love you all! You guys are so amazing!  
**_

"A check?" she asked.

I nodded, "For 8.7 MILLION DOLLARS!"

The nurse's eyes widened then she looked at me, "Your very lucky miss Swan. Very few people in the world ever see that much money."

I put the check back into the envelope, folded it in half, then put it in my pant pocket. I talked with the nurse about what happened with Denny. His heart stopped beating in his sleep and it caused him no pain. The time of death was 1:23 on Sunday early morning.

I said goodbye to the nurse, then walked out to my truck.

Where would I go now?

I had a memory of an address flash in my head and I sighed.

I picked u my phone then dialed Alice's number.

"Bella! Thank the heavens you called!" since when did she say that?

"Ya. Anyway, do you know my bank information?" I asked.

She told me everything I needed to know, then I was off to a bank that Alice said I went to.

I arrived and opened the door. It was a very big bank and looked fancy. I walked up to the front desk and slammed the check on the counter.

"Hello. My name is Isabella Swan. I'd like you to put this check into my account please," I smiled.

The time went by faster than I thought. I laughed at the thought that I was 23 and already a millionaire.

But what would I even do with the money? I definitely didn't need it all. I could buy a big house for the girls and I. But they wouldn't want to live with me forever. They would want to get married and move into a house that they could call their own. I should keep half of it in the bank…no because bank's charge interest and all that stuff. I should buy a safe and lock the money up in there.

I shooed those thoughts out of my head and wondered where I could go now while walking out of the bank to my car. I could just go back to the house. To bad I had no idea where that was. I pulled out my phone and called Alice.

She didn't answer. I called Rose. She didn't answer either. Oh, whatever. They were probably on a plane to Japan with their hubby's.

I pulled out my wallet and took out a credit card. I should just go out to eat. I hadn't eaten in for about a whole day and I needed something.

I looked around and saw a Popeye's. I went through the drive though and got the most popular thing on the menu with a lemonade.

I drove to a park and got out of my car walking over to some grass. I sat crisscrossed and pulled out my meal. Then I remembered something:

"I hope your not allergic to grass," he opened the door for me and reached in the back seat to grab a blanket and a picnic basket.

When we had everything all set up, we ate the food Edward packed. We had sandwiches, salad, and hot cocoa. When we were all done eating, I laid down on the soft blanket and sighed.

"Did you know that this is my first picnic?" I asked inching my way over to him without him knowing.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?"

"Better," I said without thinking.

I opened my eyes to find that I felt better. I felt happy. But that feeling quickly went away when I realized that I wasn't with Edward. I felt like I needed to be with him.

I shook my head to run out all of the thoughts of me needing him. He doesn't care about me, and I don't care about him.

I finished eating by myself. Climbing into my car, I thought back to where I was going to go.

I got a flash of an address that I didn't even know I knew. I sighed realizing that I had no where else to go.

My car roared to life and I started to head over to the house that I really didn't want to go to. It was a long ride and took up most of my day. I was surprised at how well my car was running.

Turning up 'Whisper' by Evanescence, I pulled into a neighborhood. That band was on a lot. But still on rarely. It was confusing.

Maybe I should just give up on the whole 'I don't need him' thing. I sighed again and opened my tuck's door. The steps I took to get up to the front door seemed like they took an eternity to get past. I took a deep breath and pressed my finger to the door bell.

I heard foot steps come towards the door and I thought that maybe if I ran, I could drive away and he wouldn't see me.

The door opened and my eyes looked up into his. We stood there holding each other's gaze until I finally broke the silence, "I didn't have anywhere else to go…"

"Bella?" he asked still shocked I was there.

"Ya. Sorry I don't really remember you so don't expect anything of me," I warned.

"You're here. At my house. Are you ok?" he asked now very concerned.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. I didn't want you to see me cry," I said as a tear fell down my cheek and I violently wiped it away. "I'm fine."

"It's fine Bella. You don't have anything to worry about. Come in, please," he motioned for me to go inside. I stepped in and ran my fingers through my hair.

I heard a sharp intake of breath, "Bella. May I please see your wrists?"

I felt my cheeks flush red and I held out my right wrist. Then my left.

"What did you do to yourself?" he asked looking over the scars.

I started to cry, "This is going to be the last night that I feel like this."

He pulled me closer and hugged me tight. I felt so at peace and complete when he did so.

Then I remembered my cheek.

"Edward, there is something else you should see…" I said as I pulled beck the hair falling around my face to reveal the scratches that Jacob left.

He walked me over to the living room, "Tell me everything."

And that I did. I told him everything that happened after he left the party. Apparently talking about it made me remember more.

While I was talking I really got a good look at him.

His bronze hair, how messy it was but how perfect it looked. His eyes, how green they were, either like perfectly watered grass or emeralds. His skin, he was pale but he totally pulled it off. His smile, how his perfect lips curled around his perfect teeth. His smell, it made me want to faint. His touch, when he put my hand in his and told me everything would be ok. His voice, it was so manly and whenever I heard it I needed to take a deep breath to collect my thoughts. Him, just how perfect he was altogether.

I was done telling my story and he looked deeply into my eyes.

"I want to show you something," he said helping me up and walking me over to his Baby Gran Piano.

"What?" I asked.

"Sing," he commanded me as he sat down on the bench and began to play.

LISTEN TO 'THE LAST NIGHT' BY SKILLET!!!!

Edward knew that I was too scared so he started, "You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this."

I opened my mouth, "I just came to say goodbye. I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine."

Both: "But I know it's a lie!"

Edward: "This is the last night you'll spend alone! Look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone! I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be." "Your parents say everything is fault, but they don't know you like I know you. They don't know you at all."

Bella: I'm so sick of when they say It's just a face, you'll be ok, your fine.

Edward: But I know it's a lie! This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone! I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be. The last night away from me." "The night is so long when everything's wrong, If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on. Tonight, tonight!" "This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone! I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be. I won't let you say goodbye! I'll be your reason why. The last night away from me, away from me."

The piano closed our song and on that last note, he stood up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and brought his lips to mine.

This kiss was different. This kiss signified love. Passion. Caring. Trust. Truth. Respect. Appreciation. Flame. Friendship. Infatuation. Lust. Weakness. Yearning.

I knew that he could hold me so I wrapped me legs around his hips and secured myself to him. I would never let go. I would never let what I had go. Not Edward. He was mine. ;]

_**So that's the end. Sorry to put sucha fast end to it.**_

_**P.S. if you'd like to know what happened to Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, or Edward when we were focusing in on Bella, just ask! Be sure to tell what character and in what scene!!**_

_**This is Camimae707 •◘ ô q├Tσ§╚{ƒ± ►↕‼ signing off for now.  
**_


End file.
